Rebecca's Rescue
by Rogue Blossom
Summary: BillyxRebecca fic that i wrote myself. Rebecca gets infected by the T-Virus and Billy has to save her. Please R&R. also my first Resident Evil Fan-fic. Rated T for character deaths, blood and mild language. Note: This is an AU Fic. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 THE INFECTION

_**Rebecca's Rescue**_

_**Chapter 1: The Infection**_

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil and related characters are property of Capcom._

_Claimer: Rose Wesker is my original character._

It was a beautiful day in the Arklay Mountains. The S.T.A.R.S. members were doing team building activities such as paintball. They were having a lot of fun. It was Bravo Team vs. Alpha Team in paintball. Rose Wesker (formerly Rose Ashford) was leading Bravo Team, while her Husband Albert was leading Alpha team. Rose was stalking Chris Redfield through the woods when there was a loud POP. She tumbled forwards into the mud. Albert stood there smirking.

"Awwww did you have to shoot me at point-blank range." Rose groaned.

"That's payback for you shooting me at the same range." Albert retorted.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rebecca screamed in pain.

"That was Rebecca!!" Rose yelled.

"Everyone we need to find Rebecca Chambers! She could be hurt!" Albert said to both teams.

The teams split up into groups of two. Chris and his partner Jill were searching near the train tracks. Albert and Rose Wesker were searching near the river.

"Rebecca, do you copy!!" Rose called on her radio. There was nothing but static.

"Any luck contacting her?" Albert asked worriedly.

"No, all I'm getting is static." Rose replied.

Rose and Albert Rounded a bend in the rock face and saw Rebecca Chambers unconscious and bleeding severely.

"Rebecca, can you hear me?" Rose called.

There was no response from the wounded Rebecca. Rose pressed two fingers against Rebecca's neck and felt a faint pulse.

"She's got a pulse, but it's faint." Rose said worriedly.

"We need to stop the bleeding!" Albert said firmly.

"We've found Rebecca. She is near the waterfall next to the train tracks." Rose called on the radio that she had.

"Roger that. We're on our way." Said Jill and Chris.

"Hang in there Rebecca" Rose whispered to the unconscious girl. Rose pressed her hands against the gash on Rebecca's chest.

"What happened to Rebecca?" Richard Aiken asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Rose replied.

"She's dying!! We need to hurry!!!" Albert Shouted to Chris and Jill who had just arrived on the scene.

"REBECCA!!" A male voice shouted.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

"The name's Billy Coen. I'm a friend of Rebecca's" Billy Replied calmly.

"You are under arrest." Jill said angrily.

"Don't arrest him." Rebecca whispered weakly.

"Rebecca, you're awake." Rose whispered to Rebecca.

"My whole body feels numb." Rebecca whispered before losing consciousness again.

"She is probably infected with the T-Virus." Albert said worriedly.

"What is this T-Virus?" asked Rose.

"It's a virus that can turn a perfectly healthy person into a zombie in three days."

Wesker explained to everyone.

"No… this can't be happening." Said Billy sadly.

"We need to get the anti-virus and fast!" Albert said in a panic.

"I will go and get it" said Billy.

"Thanks Billy." Rose said gently.

"Hang in there dollface" Billy whispered to Rebecca.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Chapter 2 THE SEARCH BEGINS

_**Rebecca's Rescue**_

_**Chapter 2: The Search Begins**_

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil and Related characters belong to Capcom_

_Claimer: Rose Wesker is my original character_

_A/N: when you see asterisks (*) that will be a characters thoughts_

Billy Coen felt guilty for leaving Rebecca's side to find the anti-virus that would save her life, but he knew that she was in good hands with the other S.T.A.R.S. members.

"I hope she's still alive" Billy muttered to himself. Suddenly there was a loud CRASH. He wheeled around; gun drawn; ready to shoot whatever had caused the noise. What he saw was far from what he had expected to see. A young girl was pinned under a very large and heavy shelf. *she looks like she could use some help.*

"Are you okay?" Billy asked the mysterious girl.

"My legs are pinned! I can't move!" the girl replied.

What's your name?" Billy asked gently.

"My name is Claire Redfield. Who are you?" Claire responded.

"I'm Billy Coen. You're Chris Redfield's little sister right? " Billy said to Claire. "How did you get pinned under this shelf?" Billy asked worriedly.

"I was looking for a serum for my friend Steve Burnside, when the shelf fell on me. I wasn't able to get out of the way in time. I sure hope he's okay. And yes I am Chris' little sister." Claire explained.

"Hold still. If you try to move your legs you could make the situation worse." Billy instructed.

"I understand." Claire said.

Billy managed to get the shelf off of Claire's legs. She tried to stand but one of her legs was broken so she fell back to the ground.

"I think my leg is broken." Claire moaned.

"Let me see it." Billy said gently.

Billy gently examined Claire's leg and saw that it was an unstable fracture on her shin. Luckily Rebecca had taught him how to treat fractures (both unstable and stable).

"This will probably hurt Claire, so bear with me." Billy said gently to the injured Clare.

Bill got a firm grip on the damaged bone then he gave it a firm tug and got it back in place. Tears of pain came to Claire's eyes as she cried out.

"I'm finished setting the bone. Now I need to find a makeshift splint." Billy said gently to a crying Claire.

He looked around the room and saw a broken broomstick that was just the right length. He grabbed it and set to work applying the splint to Claire's leg.

"Thanks Billy." Claire said gratefully.

"I never thought I would have to use the skills Rebecca taught me." Billy said to himself.

"Why are you here?" Claire asked curiously.

"I need to find an anti-virus for Rebecca." Billy said.

"I hope I'm not being nosy but, why is that?" Claire asked.

"She was infected with the T-Virus." Billy explained sadly.

Suddenly Billy's radio started to beep so he took it out.

"This is Chris Redfield. Billy can you hear me?" Chris said.

"I can hear you loud and clear Chris. I'm with your sister Claire Redfield." Billy replied

"Tell Claire she needs to get out of there ASAP!" Chris shouted.

"There's no need to shout Chris. Also your sister has a broken leg." Billy said indigently.

"WHAT?! HER LEG IS BROKEN?!" Chris said in a panic.

"I'm afraid so." Billy said sadly.

"How did she break her leg?" Chris asked.

"A shelf fell on it while she was searching for something." Billy explained.

"What was she looking for?" Chris asked.

"Apparently She was searching for serum for her friend Steve." Billy said.

"Understood Billy. Please hurry and find the anti-virus. Chris, out." Chris said.

"Roger that. Billy, out." Billy replied

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Chapter 3 THE STARS LAMENT

_**Rebecca's Rescue**_

_**Chapter 3: The S.T.A.R.S. Lament**_

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil and related characters, places, and groups are property of Capcom_

_Claimer: Rose Wesker is my original character_

Shortly after Chris had contacted Billy he went back to helping care for Rebecca's wounds. A small moan escaped Rebecca's lips as she began to stir.

"Rebecca, you're awake." Chris said with relief.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Rebecca moaned.

"I'm afraid you're infected with the T-Virus." Albert explained to Rebecca.

"WHAT?! No, t-this can't be happening to me." Rebecca said crying.

"Billy went to find the anti-virus for you." Rose explained gently.

"How much longer do I have until the T-Virus kills me?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

Suddenly sharp pains began lancing through Rebecca's body.

"It's been about twelve hours since you were infected, so you have about sixty hours left." Jill replied sadly.

"I hope Billy can find the anti-virus in time." Rose muttered.

"We all do, Rose." Chris said sadly.

Tears were now flowing freely from Rebecca's eyes and mixing with her blood on the ground. She was obviously distraught about the fact that she was infected with the T-Virus. *oh god, please let Billy find the anti-virus in time* Rebecca thought as she cried.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I had MAJOR writers block. Also sorry if this is a short chapter. Please Review. Also the 100**__**th**__** reviewer will get a special BillyxRebecca one-shot. You can only review once for it to count.**_


	4. Chapter 4 BILLY'S ANGUISH

_**Rebecca's Rescue**_

_**Chapter 4: Billy's Anguish**_

_Disclaimer: Resident Evil and related characters, groups, and/or places are property of CAPCOM._

_Claimer: Rose Wesker is my original character_

Billy was walking through the main server room. Blood was all over the place.

*What the hell happened in here?* Billy thought. Seeing the blood everywhere caused Billy to remember what had happened to him in Africa.

He and his squad had been sent to intervene in a civil war. They were walking through the jungle to the location of a rebel hideout. The info had been from an undefined source. Billy had a bad feeling about the tip-off. When they reached the location they found out that the tip-off was invalid, and that what they thought was a rebel hideout was actually a small village. The commander of the squad ordered everyone to open fire on the villagers. Billy refused because he felt that it was wrong to kill civilians. The commander punched billy in the face for disobeying him. Billy fell to the ground barely conscious. When he was fully conscious again he found that most of the villagers had been killed. He stumbled after the others to the rendezvous point. When they had gotten back to the United States his squad blamed him for what had happened in the village.

Suddenly he heard a loud growling noise from behind him. Billy turned around to see what had caused the noise. He brought the shotgun up tensing himself. Soon he saw the source of the growling.

*What the hell is that thing?* Billy thought. He fired as the creature lunged at him. His shot found its mark and the thing was dead before it hit the floor.

*Hope there aren't more of them* billy thought as he continued his search for the antiviral that would save Rebecca.

Suddenly his radio beeped again.

"Billy, do you copy?" Chris's voice crackled over the radio.

"I copy you, Chris. I had a run in with some sort of skinned dog." Billy explained.

"That's a Cerberus." Chris said to billy.

"What is that?" Billy asked rather confused.

"It's a type of B.O.W." Chris explained

"What is a B.O.W.?" billy asked

"Bio-organic weapon" Chris explained.

"Oh..." Billy said

"You need to hurry up 'Becca's getting worse!" Chris said to Billy.

"Roger that. Billy, out" Billy said to Chris.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_Sorry It took so long for me to update but don't worry I have NOT abandoned this fan-fic._


End file.
